1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill discriminating apparatus for discriminating genuine bills from counterfeit bills by irradiation of ultraviolet rays in a money exchange machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional bill discriminating method, there can be mentioned a method in which the magnetic distribution of a magnetic substance contained in a printed zone of a bill or the optical distribution of color or its density is converted to electric signals and these electric signals are analyzed for discrimination. Accordingly, if a bill to be discriminated does not contain a magnetic substance, discrimination can be performed only by optical means. In this case, counterfeit bills produced by using recently developed multi-color copying machines cannot be discriminated from genuine bills.